Galaxy Map Editor
Scumedit is the upcoming map editor for StarCraft II. The StarCraft II Map Editor will improve upon the World Editor from Warcraft III in every way.Karune. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 39: Map Maker Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-05-28. Features * All unit abilities will be data driven, enabling great freedom when designing unit abilities. * Every game database file is exposed for modification. The trigger editor features the ability to define custom functions and libraries. * A number of tilesets will be available, such as badlands (Mar Sara), ash (Char), twilight (Shakuras), space platforms,Karune. 2008-05-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 38. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed on 2008-05-15. jungle2007-06-28. Colossus. StarCraft II Features at Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. and desert.2007-09-28. Battlecruiser. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-28. A few new ones will also be available, such as a new Shattered City tileset. * Text coloring, unit coloring, and neutral units will be supported in the editor.Xordiah. 2007-11-20. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 22: Map Maker Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-20. * Terrain can be mixed and matched; you can define your own tileset in the editor. Doodads such as traps can be freely added to any tileset. Maximum map size will be fixed at 256 x 256. * Scumedit maps are capable of holding thousands of triggers, locations and doodads. It will make all the triggers in the program available to mapmakers.Karune. 2007-10-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 18: Map Maker Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-10-22. * Map "locking" will be enabled, which ensures that no one will lose credit for creating a map.Xordiah. 2007-11-20. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 22: Map Maker Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-20. * Many of the unitsKarune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06.Karune. 2007-09-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 13. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-14.Karune. 2007-10-01. Re: Question to Karune or another Blizzard Member. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-01.Karune. 2007-12-06. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 23 Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-07. and abilitiesKarune. 2007-09-25. Mothership Abilities. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-26. that may not end up in the final version of the game, will still be accessible by modders. * Heroes can carry items in scumedit through the use of a toggle.Xordiah. 2007-11-20. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 22: Map Maker Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-20. Blizzard will try to ensure that heroes and units can also gain experience in scumedit,Karune. 2008-05-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 38. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed on 2008-05-15. although this ability will likely not be available in the campaign or standard multiplayer games. This will enable map styles such as Defense of the Ancients to be reproduced in StarCraft II. * The footprint of structures can be adjusted to whatever the editor desires (such as "square" buildings). * The editor features a proprietary scripting language based on C, but users will also have access to the more user friendly Trigger Editor which will allow beginner and intermediate map designers to make advanced maps without having to learn the scripting language.Park, Andrew. 2007-05-19. Blizzard talks Starcraft II art design. Gamespot. * Upgrades can be extended arbitrarily, and can be modified using triggers. *The UI can be customized, but it is not a user-friendly process.All UI layout is defined in external files, so this should be possible. However, we are not planning on having any user-friendly support for this (i.e. no UI Editor). Karune. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 39: Map Maker Series (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-05-28. Custom races are supported, even with melee maps.Yes, custom races are fully supported, including the ability to choose them from the game lobby while playing melee maps, as long as the mod defining the race is loaded. Karune. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 39: Map Maker Series (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-05-28. References